running for our lifes
by sora193
Summary: a story of Sora and how him and his girlfriend Kairi and his to best friends and there girlfriends of how they escape there past and a way out of trouble  rated M for language and maybe some adult content you never know PLEASE REVIEW
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer I do not own any kingdom hearts characters sadly but story is all mine

Chapter 1

Not everyone is normal right?

I woke up in my bed in my shorts in t shirt as normal. I checked my phone and I had 1 new txt message from my cousin Xion as normal and it said "morning cuzzy have a good day love you". I got up and petted my cat and got my jeans on, walked to the kitchen and took my ADHD meds….as normal. So far it seemed like a normal day in any teens life and it was true I have a semi normal life….besides the fact me and my 2 best friends Roxas and Riku are in a street gang. OH by the way my name is Sora I'm a freshman in high school. Yes I know im in a gang oh well not everyone is normal right?

I met up with Roxas and Riku at 11 and we were walking around town trying to find the rest of Organization XIII (the gang we are in). "Dude this sucks its gonna rain soon and we can't find anyone else around were the hell are they!" well that was Riku he's a nice guy but complains sometimes but who doesn't? "dude it rains all the time here what are you complaining about besides who needs the others." That was Roxas he's kinda a relaxed guy but he's tough guy me and him fight with the same kinda weapon a Keyblade but his is called Oblivion its big and dark mostly black and purple. but mine is called Oathkeeper its alittle smaller and is white and blue.

Today was just a normal day of hangin out and shop lifting and just chilling listening to music you know the normal. Well the guys went home and it was about 6 pm and I decided to walk over to the store next to my house well this is where my day got UN normal. This is when I met HER. She is the girl I dreamed about and she was just stunning and beautiful and…sorry I ramble about her to a lot of people so yeah but back to my story. Anyways me and her bumped into each other…literally I bumped into her by accident and knocked her over. "ouch that really hurt!" she said as I just stared at her like a dumbass "Shit im sorry let me help you!" I said as I finally got out of my shock. "NO I don't need your help" she got up and brushed her self off. "Shit im sorry I didn't even see you here let me…buy you a drink" I picked up a Monster walked over to the check out stand with her. "I never got your name, Im Sora." I said with a smile looking at the cute girl with me. "I'm Kairi thanks for the drink but really you don't have to..". I cut her off "yes I do I knocked over a VERY pretty girl because of me zoning out yes I do" trying to lighten the mood and flirt with her alittle she really was beautiful. "ok fine thanks for the complement your not bad looking yourself Sora" she said winking at me….WAIT did she just wink at me! Dude this was going better then I thought. "hey umm Kairi your really cute ok and ….you wanna go on a date sometime like tomoro night movies?" man I was smooth…not really haha "Sure y not but you better not try anything!" damn it she said….WAIT SHE SAID YES! Oh yeah! "so umm il call you later?"

WAIT IDK HER NUMBER. "wait umm whats your number?" I asked franticly "oh its 541 900 876 3455" Kairi said with the cutest little smile.

A few weeks later after many dates with Kairi and soon fell in love

"I had a great time Sora thanks for bring me" Kairi said to me. "hey umm so can I tell you something since..well idk are you my girlfriend?"I asked her quickly. "only if you want me to be" she said with a very sly smile. "then I guess you are ….but I gotta tell you something….im in Organization XIII" I said putting my head down. "oh…well…that's ok …I don't like that but…I don't know Sora listen I love you but I don't like that at all". I kinda freaked out I loved her but I know that if I quit we have to be on the run forever . "well kairi …I love you to….and that means im going to have to quit the gang!"

More to come this was just my first chapter please review tell me how you think it was or what ud like to happen and il take ideas thanks


	2. Chapter 2

RUN

"WHAT HELL ARE YOU THINKING!" that was Riku's reaction when I told him what I was planning.

"well …you're a dumbass….I'm down with it." And that was Roxas's reaction.

As you can see even though we are all best friends we are entirely different sometimes. But it works. So my big plan was for Roxas, Riku and I to take our girlfriends Namine (Roxas's long time best friend and now girlfriend), Selphie (Riku's just recent girlfriend), and of course Kairi and "run like hell" as Roxas put my plan in a very simplified version.

"Well guys listen we love our girlfriends a lot and we haven't enjoyed what the gang is doing and getting into so we need to leave I know it's a bad idea but what else can we do!" well…so much for keeping my cool with the guys..

"SORA LISTEN if we leave they will come after us and never stop! None of our girls like the fact we are in the gang but what can we do! If we run we are screwed!" Riku was getting pissed I could tell.

"Riku Sora quit yelling I got a headache!" Roxas gets headaches a lot so this was normal.

"ok fine guys listen are you in or out cause I gotta know soon." I chilled out when Kairi came in and rubbed my shoulders. I love when she does that.

"Sora I already said me and Namine are in but what about you Riku"

"….Fine I'm in but only cause I'm not gonna be stuck there alone with Axel"

I was happy to find this out so I jumped up and put Riku in a head lock. "ANNNNND because you love us!"

_2 weeks later_

"KAIRI YOU DONE PACKING YET!" I yelled up the stairs at our house (yes we all lived by our self's because we all decided to live in one house [we as in me Kairi, Roxas, Namine, Riku, and Selphie])

"YES IM DONE!" she screamed in my ear when she came down and I flinched then she kissed my cheek and walked over to her now best friend Namine and chatted with her.

Mean while I went to help Roxas with loading up the bags in Riku's car because he is the only one of us who can drive which is scary seeing that we trust him driving….but it's not that bad since he drive's a mini-van.

WOW iv told you the beginning of the story and haven't even said what we all look like well ok lets start with me.

Well ok I have long brown hair and it spikes up very weirdly in the morning and I wear baggy pants most of the time and a tight shirt with a jacket all the time and I love zippers I don't know why but I always have. I'm about 5'7 and I weigh 120 pounds I'm very skinny and I wear a silver crown necklace and my Weapon is Oathkeeper the keyblade I told you earlier

Riku is Taller with silver hair that's down to his shoulders. He's a player but a really nice guy. His weapon is Souleater a big bat wing with a blue eye were the blade and handle meet. He used to have a sword that looked like it alittle called Way to Dawn but he changed back to Souleater because he said "it looks more badass."

Roxas is tall to and he has blond hair that spikes up to but it spikes differently than mine and he wears tighter pants then me and a baggy black shirt with a white jacket most of the time. Me and him are opposites a lot like he was a player and I'm normally considered a nerd and a loser but you know I don't care I've looked up to Roxas since 7th grade he's my best friend and basically my brother same with Riku

Kairi is the prettiest girl in the whole world…well at least to me she is and I love her to death. She's short and has a redish brown (not like ginger red like RED redish) and she is skinny but she always says she's fat or something. She has her own keyblade I stole from the Organization for her and is pink and gold but it's still badass.

Namine is a very small girl and a "nerd" like me. Namine and I call each other Twins because we think and are a lot alike but not in appearance she is short alittle taller than Kairi, Blond and wears a White dress all the time. She is kinda creepy as in the sense of what she can DO. She's a great person and as I said she's my "twin" and I love her as a twin but it still freaks me out. She has this notebook and with it whatever she draws in it can play with people's memories or thoughts…or actions….scary right?

Not much to say about Selph (what we call Selphie) she's just a normal girl ….guess that's why Riku likes her alot. She is shorter the Riku but taller than most of us she's got long hair but its always in a ponytail down her back and ribbons in her hair. She's is very different then Riku but they get along well and when she's around he's not as grumpy which is good for everyone when Riku is grumpy EVERYONE is grumpy because he's kinda a downer when he's grumpy…..but so is Roxas and I.

Well I have gotten off topic now but back to the story.

We all piled in to the mini-van so we could get out of town so far this has been easy but we all knew that we were gonna go through hell until this was over. Kairi and I were cuddled up in the back listening to music and Roxas and Namine were playing Pokémon on their DS's laughing and giggling. Riku and Selph were in the front with Riku trying to teach Selph to read a map…..even though we had no clue where we were going.

"Well everyone I think we are good to go and if anyone forgot anything…SUCKS we can't come back…ever…say good bye to your home town everyone last time you will see it." Everyone was tearing up….even Riku who never cry's….ever.

"Hey guys…cheer up! At least we have each other and at least we aren't Defenseless against the gang right? No need for crying we got a long trip and no one likes to get car sick or cry yourself sick so lets GO!" that's what I said trying to cheer everyone up….i was still holding back tears I was born in this town….and I won't see it again

"DON'T TELL ME TO CHEER UP!" Kairi yelled at me as she cuddled my arm. It looked like she was going to cry…I hate that so I just wrapped my arms around her and kissed her.

We all knew this was just the beginning


	3. Chapter 3

Who WAS That!

It had been 2 days since we all left…its been fun….but we knew it wouldn't last long…we knew it wasn't going to be too long till they caught up to us.

"RIKU TURN DOWN THE DAMN MUSIC ITS GIVING ME A HEAD ACHE" Roxas was yelling at Riku again it's the 3rd time so far…they get tired of each other quick…I try to be the peace keeper of us.

"WHHHAAATTT DID YOU SAY!" Riku yelled back

"YOU'RE AN ASSHOLE" ….this is a fight with them

Namine and Selphie were listening to their own music txting each other back and forth because no one could hear over the radio and me and Kairi were in the back under a blanket I was almost asleep and Kairi had stolen my phone and was txting Selphie and Namine on my phone.

Namine and Kairi's convo

"hey how's Sora back there you 2 seem very comfy ;]"

"Oh shut up Nami! yes I'm very comfy…or how boney he is its really nice against him…did I really just say that but yeah he's almost asleep : ) so cute so how's you and Roxas here you to have been sharing a room at the motels ;)"

" yeah :] but nothing is going on if he tried something I'd kill him I gotta temper like a ginger :]….WAIT YOU AND SORA ARE STAYING IN ROOMS TOGETHER 2!"

"YEAH ANND YOUR POINT not like id let him do anything if he did id slap him so hard and make it so he COULDN'T get me pregnant if we ever did do something :) "

"God could Riku turn up the stereo any louder!"

And this was when things went from ok to BAD

We didn't here him coming but as soon as I saw the motorcycle I knew who it was….it was Saix

"GUYS GET DOWN RIKU SLOW DOWN ALITTLE NOW! ROXAS YOUR WITH ME!"

Riku slowed down and me and Roxas knew what to do. We opened the side door of the mini-van and normally this would be dangerous but we started doing parkour since 7th grade

We did a easy jump and roll and we were off and the fight was on.

Our keyblade's flashed into our hands and Saix jumped off his pimped out Fatboy motorcycle and his Claymore appeared out of nowhere and came crashing down on Roxas and I. it took both our keyblade's to hold back his huge claymore from killing us both.

There was little time to recover from that but me and Roxas were used to recovering from huge hits like that all the time from other gang members. In that little time Saix was able to knock both me and Roxas off our feet. He cut a gash into my arm and a deep cut in Roxas's eyebrow.

"let that be a reminder we are after you and we will get you back…or you can die. I would kill you now but HE wanted to give you a little…warning first"

As he started walking away a fireball came flying at him from no were and he cursed as he ran away from the person. Jumped on his motorcycle and sped off.

I got up and helped Roxas to his feet. My arm was bleeding and the skin had melted a little….dumb move he heated up his blade…this will scar…. Roxas's eyebrow was bleeding by not as bad as it could have been. We looked around for the man in the shadows but we couldn't find him.

We got back to the car and Kairi rushed to Roxas to make sure he was ok first then to me because she wanted more time to look at me. She freaked out but Namine calmed her down and they bandaged me and Roxas up so he wouldn't be bleeding everywhere.

As we walked back to Riku and Selphie (who at the moment were making out…they do that) and Kairi grabbed my arm trying to get me to move faster and walk off my limp.

"OWW shit Kairi baby grab my other arm f you gonna do that"

"Oh my god I'm sorry puppy …but you were stupid enough to go into there without Riku with you guys"

We all got in and Kairi curled up with me in the back again and this time Roxas was getting babied by Namine and she was kissing his eyebrow and hoping it will help. Riku was driving again and Selphie was scanning the radio for music she likes.

"HEY Riku why don't I drive for a bit you have been driving the hole time." Yelled Roxas

"Yeah just what we need the gang after us AND getting pulled over by the cops for under age driving/speeding/BOTH"

"FIIINE…."

Kairi turned her pretty little head to me in my lap "Sora…who WAS the guy who was shooting fire at Saix?"

I looked at her and thought for a minute "I think I have a pretty good idea"


End file.
